A Jock&A Emo Girl
by MyHeartlessSoul1221
Summary: Edward and Bella went out for 3 and a half years until she moved back with her mom.Edward's family is spilt apart. The reunite at Forks high and old feeling start to come back.But what Edward doesn't know is that Bella has a secret.Bad summary.Just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Friend**

Edward's point Of View:

High school was my kingdom. Being the quarterback/captain of the football team gave me that advantage. I had it all... popularity,money,good looks,and all the hot girls at Forks High. I always wished that my brother, Emmett and I would be the ones running Forks High together but he enrolled himself in the army. After he left I changed. I realized that I had lost everything I cared about. My parents were barely home,so I was always alone and every time I tried to date a girl from school they were just plain annoying bitches.

Sitting at my usual table during lunch,with the football team and the cheerleaders surrounding me. Including all the blondes at Forks High. The football team weren't so bad to sit with but it was the girls that were driving me nuts! Every conversation had something to do with me asking them out. They didn't have to say it, they were just way too obvious. I didn't want to date another damn blonde. Especially after Tanya. _Damn_. Not something I want to go through again. I never used to be like this. I used to be a normal guy. That's when my family were actually a family and when I had... a normal down to earth girlfriend. She broke up with me 2 months after she moved back to Phoenix with her mom. Being bored with the group around me, I got up and headed for the school parking lot. I grabbed my iPod and put my head phones in my ears. I put near full blast, the song I was listening to was "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem (feat. Rhianna). I turned the hall corner but I bumped into somebody.

I took my head phones out of my ears. Then said,

" Sorry,my bad."

"It's cool. I should have been paying attention." A sweet voice said

I looked at the person's face. She had a heart shaped face,pale skin,chocolate brown eyes with dark eye liner and eye shadow,and she had dark brown emo cut hair. She pulled her left head phone out of her ear, I looked at what she was wearing. She had a grey bennie on,a black crochet floral Tee on with a black tank under neath,grey skinny jeans,vans sk8 HI sneakers on,and colorful bead bracelet and a black rubber bracelet that said something that I couldn't see and a oval shaped ring with rhinestones on it. She was pretty down to earth from what I could tell so far. Then she said something,

"Um,you okay?"

"Huh,oh,yeah. So...are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No,it's just that I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, well, I'm more of a returnee."

"Really,where did you come back from?"

"Wow,Eddie. It's nice to know that you forgot about me."

"What the hell are you talking about? And how do you know my name?"

She crossed her arms,and leaned against the wall and said,

"You honestly don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Really,are you fucking kidding me?"

I just stood there. She took a deep breath and said,

"We grew up together. We went out for 3 and a half years. I dumped you 2 months after I moved."

"How did y..."

I didn't finish my sentence. It made sense now. She was...she was,Bella!

"Bella?"

"Jeez, took you awhile."

We walked towards each other and we hugged each other. We stood there for a minute. She pulled away first and then said,

"It good to see you again Edward."

"Same."

She smiled at me. I smiled back then said,

"You've changed. A lot."

"So did you."

"Not as much."

"Yeah right."

"So,when did you get back?"

"2 days ago."

"Shit,you must be tired."

"You have no idea."

We laughed softly,then the bell rang. I didn't want to be away from her.

"What class do you have next?" I asked

"English,with Mr. Lexington."

"What do you know,so do I."

She chuckled,I smiled. Then she said,

"We better get going then."

"You're right. Lets go."

We headed for Mr. Lexington's class. Seeing Bella again just made my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

Bella's Point Of View:

Edward and I got to class in time. Mr. Lexington wasn't here yet, so we had a few minutes to kill. I saw a empty table. I walked over to the table and sat down. Edward sat down next to me. Then I said,

"So,when did you become an "Emmett"?"

"You still remember that." He said with a little laugh

"How can I forget. You and Emmett used to through me in the pool every time I laughed or heard about your guys dream about being on the football team and running the school together. After Emmett left you always tried to help me out of the pool,but instead I always pulled you in with me."

"You know my phone was ruined because of that."

"I know,I felt a little bad when you told me."

"I remember."

Mr. Lexington finally entered the room and said,

"Sorry I'm late guys. Family problems came up."

Everyone got in their seats. Mr. Lexington looked at the attendance sheet and said,

"Well,it looks like we have a new student. Ms. Rivera?"

"Here." I said raising my hand half way

Edward looked at me weird,as if I was crazy. I looked back at Mr. Lexington and he said,

"Welcome to Forks High."

"Thank you, Mr. Lexington." I answered

Mr. Lexington turned to the white board and started to write out the lecture. I knew Edward would have questions so I grabbed a pencil and started writing on a piece of binder paper in my some what decent hand writing and the note said,

**The reason I came back to Forks was because Phil kicked me out practically. Because my mom died, she died by a car accident.**

** -Bella**

I passed the note to Edward from under the table. He grabbed it still looking up ahead. He looked down at the note and read it, he looked at me with sorry eyes. I shrugged. Then he got a pen out and wrote on the note. He folded it and passed it back to me. Mr. Lexington was really into his lecture so he didn't notice. I opened the note back up and it said in his perfect hand writing,

**Oh,I'm sorry. Why would Phil do that to you? I thought you said he was nice. What caused the accident? And what's up with the last name crap. What happened to your dad?**

I looked at him,he didn't notice. I took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about my mother' s death. But this was Edward, my best friend. So I wrote the summary of my sad life.

**It was a rainy night,and my mom was coming home late from the mall apparently to give me my birthday present. But while she was rushing a drunk driver was going the wrong way and both of the cars rammed into each other. When Phil and I found out, we were very depressed. Phil brought me aside one day a told me I had to move back with my dad. He didn't want to deal with me anymore. But what was really unfortunate was that my dad had died during duty a month before the crash. So Phil asked one of his friends if they wanted to adopt a kid,he said yes. It didn't matter how old the kid was they didn't care. Phil sent them a file about me and they gladly took me in. Lucky me, they decided to move to Forks. And here we are now.**

I re-folded the note and passed it to Edward. He read it, then scribbled something on the note quickly and passed it back to me.

**I'm sorry. Know that I'll always be here for you. Always.**

I folded the note and put in my pocket. I poked Edward by the shoulder, he turned, facing me. I smiled at him and then mouthed "Thank You". He smiled back at me and then mouthed "Your Welcome". Mr. Lexington was still talking, his lecture was pretty simple from what I could see on the board. I was in a pretty good mood,until I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the text and it said,

**Bella don't forget you have therapy today after school.**

** -Mom**

I didn't want to go to therapy. But if I skipped it again, my mom will be pissed at me. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked back at Mr. Lexington. Today was just the beginning to a very high level of drama, I can feel it. _What am I gonna do?_I thought to myself.

**-Hey Guys!I know it looks just like the note passing in Eclipse but I couldn't think of anything else. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to write more soon. The next chapter will be about Bella's therapy appointment, we'll see how that goes. Please review. Thanks!-**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Therapy Appointment**

Bella's Point Of View:

After class ended Edward walked me to my car . He was impressed that I gave up on old crusty trucks. He loved that I had a normal car which was a Black Nissan Altima 2009. He told me that he got the car he wanted since he was a kid. A Silver S60R,Volvo. I never understood why he wanted a Volvo. But hey, who am I to judge. Anyway, I was 5 minutes away from my therapist's office building. I turned into the parking lot. I found a spot and parked my car. I got out,then I locked my car up. I went inside the huge building. I pushed the up button for the elevator. A _ding_ sound went off when the doors opened. I pressed the button with the number 24. It was a fast elevator ride. I checked in with the secretary, Linda.

"Go right on in Bella." She said

I nodded. I went straight on in. My therapist turned to face me and said,

"Bella,you made it,this time."

"Yeah." I said

"Please sit." He said

I sat down on the leather chair and started playing with my wrist. My therapist sat in front of me with a note pad and said,

"So Bella, how have you been"

I looked up at him and answered,

"I've been okay,Dr. Bradly."

"Good,so do you wanna tell me what happened to you today?"

I stopped playing with my wrist,then I just put my hand on the side of my neck. Then I replied,

"Um,today I saw my old friend again at school today."

"Really. Who's this old friend?" He asked

"Well, he's my ex boyfriend. His name is Edward,Edward Cullen."

"Oh,that must have been awkward for you both."

"Actually it wasn't."

"Huh."

Was all he said, as he wrote some notes down on the notepad. Then he looked back at me and asked,

"So,your guardians requested that we talk about your mother's death."

I stared at him with angry eyes and said,

"What about it?"

"How are you dealing with that?" He asked

As if it was nothing. I wanted to punch him in the face. But I had to try to keep my cool. So I took a deep breath and said,

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually."

"Yeah,but that time is not mow!" I snapped

I lost my cool,next thing I knew was that I was digging my nails in my neck. He wrote something again then I snapped again,

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE WRITE DOWN WHAT I JUST SAID YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE!"

"There is no reason to catch an attitude Bella."

"I'll show you a damn attitude."

"You need to calm down."

"Don't you FUCKING tell me to calm down."

"Okay,yeah. I think we're done here."

"Couldn't agree more!"

I got up and opened the door and slammed it on my way out. I stormed out of that building. But I went back in and went into the bathroom. I locked the door. I grabbed my small pocket knife out of my pocket. I flipped the blade out,I wiped the make-up off my scars with a wet napkin. Then I grabbed the knife again and I aimed for my wrist where my old scar was. It was a little cut it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Blood started to gush out. I grabbed a ton of napkins to stop the bleeding. It was a good thing I brought a band aid. Once the bleeding stopped I put the band aid on. I cleaned the sink as much as I could. I washed all the blood and threw away all the bloody napkins away. I unlocked the bathroom door. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I rushed out the building and got in my car and drove off.

I headed home. I needed to be alone right now. I need to be in the dark.

**-Pretty weird,huh. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so far with the reviews guys. I'm glad you like the story so far. I'll try to update again keep reviewing.-**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Football Practice**

Edward's Point Of View:

It kinda hurt leaving Bella. But I had football practice. After she left, I went to the locker room and changed into my practice football gear. I took a few deep breaths,_I have to focus_. I thought to myself. I headed to the football field. I finally got in the middle of the field. The team got in positions and from there practice began. 3 hours later practice ended, but before all of us headed for the locker room we all got a cup of water. Seconds later the cheerleaders ran towards us. _Really!_ I thought to myself. Every damn practice...then I felt someones arms on my waist.

"Bella?" I muttered

"Who's that?" A familiar but annoying voice said

I turned, I pulled the girls arms off me and said,

"Really Tanya?"

"Who's Bella?" She asked

"A girl, God!Who do you think she is?"

"Well have you told her about us?" She asked a dumb ass blonde she is

"Tanya! I've told you a million times,we're through. There was never an us!"

"Oh c'mon Eddie,I know I messed up,but I can change. I can fix it."

"Fix it? You fucked Mike Newton in the janitor closet!"

"But.."

I cut her off by saying,

"Tanya,I never liked you. And I never will. Understand that."

I left after that. I got all showered up. I opened my locker, I grabbed my phone. I missed a text from my mom. I opened the message and it said,

**Edward,once practice is over you need to come straight home. We have a surprise for you.**

**-Mom**

I sighed, every time my parents gave me surprise. You know I don't even want to think about it. I got dressed and went to the parking lot. I got in my car and headed home._ I wonder what the "surprise" is_. I thought to myself.

**-Hey Guys! Sorry if this chapter is bad. Oh, I got a comment that didn't like the fact that Bella cuts herself and didn't like the blood, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. But the title say's "A Emo Girl" so I need to make Bella emo by cutting herself. But if I write about her cutting herself again it won't be so detailed. I'll try to update again soon.-**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Home**

Emmett's Point Of View:

I was very surprised and glad,when I found out I could go home and stay home. I was beyond happy. I could see my family again. The truck I was on, was near my house. Then my friend, Caleb asked,

"Happy to be home?"

"Dude, you have no idea." I answered

"How long has it been?"

"Almost 3 years."

"So...how old is that little brother of yours now?"

"17 years old."

"He'll be glad to see you."

"Same."

Five minutes can go by fast when you're happy. I grabbed my duffel bag and jumped off the back of the truck. I turned to look at Caleb and said,

"See you around."

"Yeah." He answered

The truck engine started again, I waved to Caleb good-bye. He waved back. Soon the truck was nowhere to be seen. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed fr the door. I knocked, my mom opened the door and said,

"Emmett."

She threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and said,

"Hi mom."

Soon my Dad came out of his office. My Mom let go of me. She had tears running down her checks. Then I said,

"Hi Dad."

He came towards me and hugged me tightly. I did the same. We let go of each other at the same time. Then I realized Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked

"Oh, he had football practice. He should be home soon." My Mom said

Damn. Football practice,I remember those days. But good for him. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I headed for the stairs then my Mom said,

"Emmett, dinner will be ready soon. We're having your favorite."

"Okay." I said

I went to my room. It was just the way I left it. Except it was clean and laundry was done. I took my hat off and sat on my bed. A few minutes later I took a shower and got dressed in regular clothes. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom was cooking and Dad was watching TV. I sat at the counter and asked,

"So, what have I missed since I left?"

"You've actually missed a lot of things Emmett. But how about we wait till your brother gets home."

"Alright."

I looked around, and I didn't realize till now that I really missed being home. Then I heard the front door unlock. And someone said,

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

"We're in here Edward."

I could hear Edward walking toward the kitchen.

"Mom,what's the surprise you texted me about?"

When he finished his sentence he was already in the kitchen and he saw me. We just stood there,we didn't say anything. We were stuck in the moment.

**-Hello again, alright I wanted to bring Emmett back so Edward could have at least one family member around. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I'll update again soon. Please review!-**

**-P.S. If you want to see Bella's outfit from the 1st chapter go to my profile. It's all the way on the bottom. I'll try to make more for all the characters.-**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Family Again**

Edward's Point Of View:

Emmett and I just stared at each other. Then I whispered his name.

"Emmett?"

He smiled at me. He opened his arms, I ran up to him and we hugged each other very tightly. We let go of each other. He pushed me back to get a good look at me. Then said,

"Damn Eddie, you've grown. And you're on the football team. Following your bro's footsteps?"

"I guess you can say that." I said with a smile

"Alright you 2, go wash your hands. Dinner's ready." Mom said

"Race you to the bathroom." Emmett said

"You're on." I said

Next thing you know we were both running to the bathroom. The old days were coming back. When Em and I were kids we used to do a lot of stupid things, but we always had a great time doing them. I beat Em to the bathroom. He messed up my hair while I was washing my hands. God, how I missed these times. I went down stairs after I dried my hands. I sat down in my usual spot. We were having Em's favorite. Chicken Parmesan. Emmett was at the table now, he sat across from me. He took so much food his plate was starting to pile up.

"Emmett! save some for the rest of us." Mom said

"Sorry mom." Em said

I laughed,and I almost choked on my food. I took a sip of water. Emmett was cracking up. My parents were smiling at us, then at each other. Looking around the table, with the whole family here. It felt like family again.

**-Hey! Sorry this chapter is short. Alright, this chapter shows how much he misses having a family. I'll write more about Emmett and Edward in some of the later chapters. So there will be a lot more brother love. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'll update again soon. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Help**

Bella's Point Of View:

I finally got home. I rushed to my bedroom ignoring my parents. I knew they would bother me later at dinner. I looked at the band-aid that covered my new cut. You know I never used to be this way, not so fucked up. I sat on my bed. I grabbed the first pillow I got my hands on. I pulled my head phones out of my back pocket. I put them in my ears, I chose the only song that would cheer me up, "Carolyn" By: Black Veil Brides. It always gave me hope. Hope that I could be normal…that I could be normal again.

I held the pillow to my chest tightly. The lyrics of "Carolyn" going through my ears. I was feeling a bit better. But that didn't change the fact that all my problems were still here. I heard a soft knock on my door. I pulled my right head phone out and said,

"Come in."

My mom came in my room. Then she said,

"Your friend Alice on the phone."

I took the phone from her then she left, then I put the phone against my right ear.

"Alice?" I said

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you died on the streets somewhere." She said

"Well sorry. I was too busy moving back to Forks." I answered

"Yeah, yeah. So what happened at your first day of school?"

"Um, it was pretty good, until I saw my ex. After that it was kind of awkward."

"You saw Edward?"

"Yep, he was just as shocked as I was."

"And I missed it!"

"You'll get over it Ali."

"Sure I will."

"Believe what you want Ali."

"Well anyway, I gotta go. Facebook me."

"I will. Talk to you later Ali."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I put it on my bed, I took a deep breath and went to my bathroom. I got my make-up kit out and got my cover up out. I covered my scars again. Then my mom yelled out,

"Bella, dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled back

I went down stairs and sat down. We were having cheeseburgers and fries. We all began eating then my mom popped up the question I didn't want to hear.

"So, how was therapy?"

I shrugged and played around with my food. Then my dad said,

"Bella."

I looked up then said,

"You want the truth?"

"We always want the truth Bella. So really how was it?" My mom said

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Well, it was…it was shitty."

"BELLA! Watch you language."

"Watch my language? Coming from the people who told him to ask me about my mother."

"Bella, you have to talk about it some time." My dad said

"And I'll tell you what I told Dr. Bradly, I know that, but that day is not that day."

I said and got up grabbed my keys and left. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to be anywhere but here. Next thing I knew I was heading to Edward's place. But I didn't want to bother him, but I needed someone to talk to, someone who knew me, the real me. I pulled up the Cullen's drive way. I got out off my car and headed for the door. I knocked, someone opened the door. Edward looked at me and then said,

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be home right now, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I shouldn't have come." I said and about to walk away

I felt Edward's hand grab my hand. I turned to look at his green emerald eyes. I couldn't help myself, but I ended up hugging him. He hugged me back. We stood there for a moment. Edward pulled out of the hug and said,

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes."

Edward moved to let me in and closed the door. He walked to the living room, his whole family looked at me. They all smiled and got up and came toward me. I felt like there was way and I mean way too much love in this room.

**-Well here you go, another chapter. I'll try to add Jasper and Rosalie in the story soon. Please review. Thanks!-**

**-Color-Eye1221 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Changes**

Bella's Point Of View:

Everyone finally let me go. They all started to ask questions about when I got back, how I changed, and wanted to know about my parents. They felt sorry for even bringing it up. I told them it wasn't a big deal. But deep down it was, just a little. Anyway…I asked Edward who was sitting on the white couch and watching TV if I could talk to him privately. Of course he said yes. He led us to his room; it was at the way back of the glass house. We finally got to his room he opened the door and let me go in first like a gentleman.

I went to his bed, and sat on the edge while he closed the door. He sat next to me and waited for me to speak. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. How could I tell him that I'm really emo? That I cut myself to relieve my pain and stress. _No, I have to tell him._ I thought to myself. I tried again but I ended up saying,

"Edward, I love you."

His eyes widened just a bit. I covered my mouth with both of my hands. How could I have blurted that out? _Shit, now what am I going to do._ I thought to myself. I lost my train of thought when Edward grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine. They were sweet and soft. I really missed this. As a habit I put my hands in his tousled up bronze hair. I pulled him closer to me. Our kissed started to deepen, Edward licked my lips so he could enter his tongue inside my mouth. In the middle of all that French kissing Edward and I were pulling each other's shirts off. He was half naked while I still had a tank on. We had to break our kiss, our breathing was rough. Edward started to kiss my neck. He stopped all of a sudden. Then I whispered

"What's wrong?"

"This." He answered

He pulled my hair to the side. And exposed my black crescent moon tattoo. I let him go and then said,

"Yeah, um , I was going to tell you about that."

"When?" He asked with a smile

"Eventually." I answered

"When did you get it." He asked

"You mean when did I get them." I said

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I brought up my left wrist and showed him the little black star tattoo. Then it all finally made sense.

"My foster mom has a cousin who is a tattoo artist. He gave these tattoos as a birthday gift."

"Whoa, what a rebel." He said jokingly

I playfully smack him on his arm. He laughed, I couldn't help but laugh too. When we calmed down. He turned around and showed me his back. He had somewhat bat wings. It was pretty cool.

"When did you get yours?" I asked

"Last year." He answered

"Nice." I said

"Hurt like a bitch for awhile." He said

"Sure does."

We smiled at each other. But all of a sudden Emmett bursted in the room.

"Ahhhh, my eyes!" He yelled

"Really Em, really?" I asked

"Hell yeah!" He answered

Edward rolled his eyes and went to his closet and grabbed a black sweatshirt. He put it on and sat on his black leather couch. I put my shirt back on. Emmett leaned against the white wall. He broke the silence and started talking to Edward. I got off Edward's bed and then asked

"Bathroom?"

He pointed to the end of the room. I walked over there and closed the door behind me. I ran the cool water I put my hands under the water then I splashed my face. I grabbed 1 of the towels and wiped my face dry. I stared at the mirror. Things between Edward and I were now undefined. I didn't know what to do now. _What have I gotten myself into now?_ I thought to myself.

**(Go to my profile to see the tattoo's Bella and Edward have.)**

**~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School takes a lot of my time. And I've been really tired lately. Anyway here's another chapter. I'll update again soon.~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Now

Edward's Point Of View:

Coming to an end on another week, I was back at my table slouching in my chair with all my friends who were on the football team. Ever since that day in my room with Bella- I couldn't get her out of my head, she made me really confused in my head. The day after that apparently Bella got the stomach flu and missed school for almost a month. When she came back she seemed, I don't know, distant.

Like she would talk to me if I asked about something and she would still sit next to me during class. But she seemed distant; I had to get to the bottom of this. I can't afford to have another sleepless night. Wondering what went wrong, why it came to this. I started to sit up straight and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I let out a sigh, I looked back up and speak of the devil, and I saw Bella. She was in the middle of the cafeteria. It looked like she was looking for something. Or someone. Then her brown eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for a moment, and then she nodded her head towards the door. Then she left.

I got up and followed her, I could hear he guys saying 'where are you going?' or they would be saying my name to get my attention. But I blocked their voices out and kept walking. I wonder what will happen between Bella and I. Will things get better…. or worse?

**~Hey! Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry but my laptop was having some problems so my dad had to take it with him. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I know it's very short but with the I only had a short amount of time to do this during school.I'll try to update again soon. Hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thanks. ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Living Dead Girl

Bella's Point Of View:

Edward followed me; I stopped at the corner where we first met, again. He came up right behind me then leaned against the pole that was right next to me. I went towards the wall and leaned against that. His arms were crossed against his chest, and waited for me to begin. I let out a sigh then said

" Okay, I know you're pissed at me but let me explain."

"Explain what? How you haven't answer my calls for almost a month. How you started acting weird around me lately. Please tell me this so-called important reason. I can't wait to hear this."

"I had the stomach flu Edward. I had to go to the hospital. So I'm sorry that I couldn't answer a damn call. I'm sorry that I've apparently been acting weird around you lately. As usual everything is my fault. God Edward take some damn responsibility for once in your life!" I yelled

"How is this my fault?" He yelled back

" You're the one making this a big deal when it's not. I swear you're so fucking dramatic." I said

"It may not be a big deal to you, but it is for me."

"I can see that. But it really isn't."

He took a deep breath. Then he looked at me with sorry eyes, I knew those eyes… he always made that face every time he was sorry.

"You're right. I'm a big a deal out of nothing. Sorry." He said

I smiled a small smile at him then said

"You're forgiven."

"So what was the purpose on coming out here?" He asked

"So we could talk, alone."

"Well is there anything else we need to talk about?" He asked

"Yeah, actually we need to talk about what happened at your place."

"I'm listening."

I looked at his face, it was soft and gentle. How can I tell him that I want him back, but things would get complicated because of you we are now? I wish were simple. But lets face it; I'm a living dead girl. Nothing is simple for me anymore.

**~Hello again, well here's another chapter. I know it not that long like the last one, but I'm doing this during class. So Bella wants Edward back… I'm not so sure if I should make them a couple just quite yet. But I can't make up my mind so I need your help. It would be great if you leave me a review if I should make them official or not. Thank you. I'll try to update again soon. ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: We Stitch These Wounds**

Edward's Point Of View:

Bella took a brief moment to gather her thoughts; well I think that's what she was doing. I waited for her to start. She took a deep breath then said

"I still love you Edward."

"What?"

"I still love you, that day at your place reminded me what I gave up. What I lost. It made me realize how much I missed you."

"Wow. And I thought it was just me who felt that way."

She chuckled, but then she said

"But we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of who you are, who we are."

"I don't get it."

"Edward, you're a football player, a prep. And I'm an emo goth chick. People will start to talk and things will never be the same for you."

"I don't care."

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday though… you will."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's the truth Edward."

"Well I don't buy it."

"Believe what you want."

"Okay I will, I believe that we can make this work, I believe that even though you broke up with me I can look past all that to start over. To be together."

I grabbed her hands, she looked down at the ground. I let go of one of her hands and grabbed her chin and waited for her to finally look at me. Tears were coming, her eyes were slowly turning red. And the only thing that would somewhat help, I pulled her to my chest. She cried softly. I rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Eventually she settled down then looked back at me.

"This will never work."

I smiled, that was the first thing she said when I asked her out the first time. I leaned my head down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss. Soon we were making out in the hallway corner. The bell rang, I stopped the kiss, but I didn't let her go. I looked down at her, she was pouting. I smiled and whispered

"Later."

She nodded, I let her go. She grabbed my hand and we walked to English. Every problem I had seemed to be gone, for once in a very long time, I felt happy.

**~Well it's official. Bella and Edward are together! And again I'm sorry that the chapter's short,but I only have so much time to even finish a chapter at school. So ...I have some new ideas for the next few chapters. But for now enjoy the chapter. Please Review. Thanks! ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Crazy**

Bella's Point Of View:

Edward and I held hands while walking down the hall to English, a lot of people were staring but I actually didn't care. Maybe Edward was right- nothing else matters as long as we were together. I smiled to myself, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. Everything was perfect until some strawberry blonde cheerleader/ prep came towards us with a disappointed look on her face.

"Eddie, who's this?" She asked

"Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella."

She looked at me, scanning everything that she saw that was wrong to her eyes.

"An emo?" She scoffed

"Excuse me?" I said

"Don't take this personally sweetheart, but you're not even close to his type."

"And what's his type, you?" I scoffed

All she did was grin at me, but then she was smiling at Edward then said

"You know I'm right for you Edward, not this emo. So just come with me and have some fun."

She was getting way too close to him; her hands were on his chest, _**That's it!**_ I thought to myself. I let go of Edward's hand and I grabbed a fist full of Tanya's hair. She screamed for her dear life, I kneed her back and then I threw her to the ground, I hovered over her and I started punching her. Her screams were like nails against a chalkboard. I was going to shut her up, until I felt someone grab me from behind. I recognized those arms.

"Calm down." He whispered into my ear

I started to calm down; I didn't realize that we were surrounded by a lot of people.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I heard Mr. Lexington say

He made his way through the crowed and saw Tanya, bleeding and groaning in pain. Then he looked at Edward and me. He squawked down next to Tanya seeing if she was still alive.

"Somebody go get the school nurse and a wheelchair now."

A guy left the group and headed to the office. Then Mr. Lexington looked at me and asked

"What started this?"

_**I'm screwed.**_ I thought to myself.

**~Hey! Well another chapter, sorry about the violence for you who don't like violence. I wanted to show that Bella is a lot more bad than she is in the books. Anyway hope you enjoy! ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lost**

Bella's Point Of View:

Great 3-week suspension. And I have to write Tanya an apology, Edward walked me to my car. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. Edward just stared at me with gentle eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who would a thought that Bella could throw a punch." He said with a joking tone

"Ha ha, well that's what she gets for saying all that shit to me, to us." I answered

"Yeah. I 'm really sorry about her. She cheated on me with Mike Newton. And she's been trying to get me back ever since then."

"Mike Newton? I have Bio with him. He tried asking me out."

I felt Edward's hands ball up into fists. And his face was like a statue.

"Um, earth to Edward? Hon?" I said

"You gotta be kidding me! Every damn time!"

"What?"

"I don't know what his problem is but every girl I go out with he starts flirting with them. Then when I break up with them he either doesn't like them anymore or he just uses them for sex."

"Like Tanya?"

He was now silent. So he did go out with her. I wasn't happy about that but he probably wouldn't be happy with any of my ex's in Phoenix. I looked up at him, but he put his head down at the ground. I knew why…

"How many times?"

"I swear Bella it meant nothing."

I shook my head, and I cupped his cheek and said

"It's fine, it's all in the past. Besides we weren't even together."

He overlapped my hand with his and stared at me for a moment. I smiled a small smile, he look a little worried but let it go.

"Well, I better get home. Deal with the folks."

"I'm gonna miss you in English."

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

"Yeah,sure. I'll see you in 3 weeks."

I was about to hop in my car but Edward pulled me back and crushed my lips with his. Soon I started deepening the kiss. But a vibration coming from my pocket ruined the it.

I unwillingly pulled my lips away from Edward's, I took my phone. A text from Mom, figures. I opened the message and I said

**Bella come home now…we all need to talk.**

**-Mom**

I rolled my eyes. Every time they tried being strict with me it always failed epically.

"I gotta go. See you later."

"Alright."

I got in my car and headed home.

**~About 10-15 minutes later~**

I finally got home. I unlocked the house door and stepped in. I closed it behind me and locked it, I walked towards the living room where they were waiting for me.

"Take a seat." My Dad said

I sat across from them on the other couch. They stared at me with angry eyes.

"What?" I said

"Bella you assaulted a girl from your school, that's what."

"She had it coming."

"Bella!" My Mom yelled

"What are you gonna do, huh? Ground me? Hit me with a belt? Not feed me dinner? You've done all of that before, and has it stopped me from doing what I wanted? No. So stop trying to be these strict parents it really doesn't suit you guys."

They were getting fed up with me. But deep down they knew I was right.

"Go to your room. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow."

"Whatever."

I got up and went to my room. I slammed the door and went to my bed and turned on my laptop. I logged in and went online. I had to check my facebook; I signed in and saw that I had 2 new messages. And as I thought they were both from Alice. I clicked on the first one and it said

**Hey, just wanted to say 'hi' and to say that my parents said it okay for me to visit next week. You mind if I bring Jasper and Rosalie? Let me know soon.**

** -Ali**

I shook my head, remembering when Alice was finally asked out by Jasper and se totally flipped. I swear she wouldn't shut up about it ALL day. But I was happy for her; she had a huge crush on him for a very long time. So it was kind of a stupid question to ask me if he could come too. Now Rosalie… that was a whole different thing. She was Jasper's older sister and she was a huge bitch! Well at least when I first met her, until one day I pulled her aside and set her straight. I rolled my eyes at that memory and then clicked on the next message.

**You haven't got back to me, so I'm a little worried… Oh, before I forget, I finally got the tickets for BVB's next concert in LA. FRONT ROW SEATS! Can't wait till next month! Talk to you soon.**

** -Ali**

I was so excited for the concert; Ali and I had been planning this for months. Now it was official! I created a new message saying

**Sorry that I haven't got back to you Ali, I've been busy. Um, I don't mind if you bring Jasper and Rose. But I have to warn you though; I just got suspended so my parents are kind of pissed at me. So things may be a little tense here. And as for the concert tickets… we're FINALLY going to see ANDY SIXX! Can't wait! See you soon!**

** -Bella**

I sent the e-mail; I was about to log off until I got a new friend request. I clicked on the friend request notification, it was Edward. I smiled… I clicked approve. Then I went to my relationship status and changed it. Then I signed out and stared at my laptop for several minutes. My life was looking into the light for once in a long time, but I still had that dark cloud over my head. That dark cloud was my past, always following me. Reminding me that I have many secrets. Reminding me that I can never be happy, but only lost. But I'm hoping that will change with Edward back in the picture and make things better for me, for us.

**~ Alright, here's another chapter. I included Jasper and Rosalie. I'll try to update again soon. Please Review! Thanks! ~**

** -Color-Eye1221**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Final Warning**

Tanya's Point Of View:

I was rushed to the hospital, and was told that I now had 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a much bruised face. I had some many needles inside me getting the pain killers inside my blood stream. My eyes were heavy, so it was hard to get them to stay open. Dr. Cullen was looking at my x-ray of my ribs and leg. His eyes were wide, then at the corner of his eye he saw me looking at him with my heavy eyes.

He walked towards me, I groaned in pain. He then went near the door way and called a nurse. He walked back in and came towards me again. And grabbed my chart and looked like he was checking some things off, finally a nurse came in the room and waited for Dr. Cullen's orders. He mumbled something to the nurse. I tried moving but failed. The nurse left the room and Dr. Cullen looked back at my chart again.

"D..Dr..C..Cullen?" I said with groans of pain

He looked at me and said

"If it hurts to talk, you don't have to try."

"No, I'm…I'm okay. Um, I was wondering is …"

"Hold that thought." He said cutting me off

I looked at the door a nurse near the door and waited for Dr. Cullen to come towards her. She whispered something in his ear, all he did was nod. He put my chart back and left the room. As well as the nurse, then Edward entered the room. I tried sitting up, but my stomach made me feel a sharp pain. At this time I didn't care that I was in pain, I was just happy to have Edward here.

"Edward." I said with a smile, I think.

He just stared at me. I was getting anxious. Wondering if he was going to take me back. Maybe he understood that it was a death wish to date a crazy emo bitch.

"Please say something Eddie." I said

He blinked his eyes and let out a sigh and grabbed the chair that was in the right corner and pulled it near the bed. Then started to speak.

"You had this coming Tanya."

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked

"You know I don't appreciate that the fact you said a lot of shit to my girlfriend today. And I don't like it when you tell people what 'my type' is, when you don't even know what my type is."

"So you're going to defend her? Even though I'm the victim in this whole thing."

"How are you the victim Tanya? Just because you're in the hospital? You brought this on yourself. You just couldn't move on and stop trying to ruin my life?"

"Ruining your life? Don't know your type? God Edward, you think you're so innocent but you and I know that when she finds out about the real you, she'll probably dump the second she has a chance."

"You think you know the real me? Tanya, you don't know shit about me! Bella knows a lot more about me than you. And you know what; you blackmail me, all your secrets will somehow get in the open."

"People already know I'm a slut. You have nothing on me."

Edward shook his head and let out a chuckle. Then answered

"That's true, but no one knows about Mr. Berty. Or Mr. Greene ."

My eyes were now no longer heavy, I felt them go wide. _How did he know about that? _I thought to myself. No one knew about that.

"How did you…"

"My brother has a friend who owed him a favor and let's just says he's really good at what he does. If word gets out about that, you're finished."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Tanya."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we…"

"There's no 'we' Tanya. Not anymore."

"So you think."

"Look, this is your final warning Tanya. Stay away from me and Bella. Or else."

He got up and left the room. So he was willing to blackmail me huh, well then… if he wants to play hard ball, then game on.

**~Well it seems a little blackmail is going on. Who knows what Tanya will do. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy! Please Review. ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Visitors**

Bella's Point Of View:

A week has gone by, and Alice, Jasper, and Rose were coming here today. I texted Ali saying that I would meet them by their gate. My parents were still mad at me, so no one was talking to each other. I got up from my bed and grabbed my car keys and went down stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped near the door, and turned slowly and looked at my mom.

"I'm going to pick up Ali, Jasper, and Rose from the airport."

"Bella…"

"You know what's funny is that you're actually talking to me. And if you make me send them back to Phoenix I'll make life here a lot more like hell for you both."

My mom was just silent, I turned to the door. Before I left I said

"Look, when we get back, I don't want them to hear about this. I don't need them to worry about this."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I unlocked the door on my car and got in. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then I started the car. I drove out of the drive way and headed for the airport.

_**~30 Minutes Later~**_

I finally got to the airport; I had a hard time finding a damn parking spot. I was waiting for the gang near Gate 13. Soon I saw people coming out of the door at Gate 13, so I started looking for Ali. A few minutes later I saw a pixie with two blondes. I waved at them, they waved back and started coming towards me.

"Ali!" I said

We hugged each other at the same time. Then I hugged Jazz and Rose. Then we headed out of the airport, we loaded the trunk with their luggage and got in the car. We started talking about how things were at Phoenix High, from what they told me it was a lot different than I remember. Then we talked about their flight, somehow in the middle of that conversation Jazz started talking about how hungry he was and said that the airplane food was gross. We all laughed at him, and then instead of heading home I headed to 'La Bella' the only restaurant in Port Angeles that was descent. It only took me 15 minutes to get there. When I parked and turned off the engine Jazz booked it, and went towards the restaurant. I tried holding in the laugh, but failed. Ali slapped my arm, trying to get me to stop.

But that made it worse. I finally got a hold of myself and headed to the restaurant. Jazz was waiting for us near the host. She smiled and asked how many. I answered 4; she grabbed 4 menus and led us to a booth. Ali and I sat together and Rose and Jazz did the same. We all looked at the menus for a few minutes until and waitress came to our table and asked what we wanted to drink. We all got cokes; she left to get the drinks. I closed my menu and placed it on top of the table.

"So Bella, are you dating anyone yet?" Rose asked

I was silent for a moment, Ali gasped. She knew I was hiding something. _**Thanks a lot Rose!**_ I thought to myself. Ali poked me; she kept poking me and said

"Spill, Bella."

I was about to squeal, until somebody said my name. I knew who it was, it was Edward. I looked up and there he was, I looked at him with a smile he did the same. Then I asked

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Um, Em and I were hanging with some guys. Then we got hungry. What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, I heard Ali clear her voice. I rolled my eyes then looked at Edward again.

"I'm sorry; these are my friends from Phoenix, this is Ali. That's Jasper, her boyfriend, and his sister Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, so Edward, how do you know Bella?"

"We go to the same school, and we're old friends."

"Wait, you're Edward Cullen?" Rose asked

"Yeah, how did you…"

"After Bella dumped you, she kept on writing your name ALL over her notebook and kept talking about you." Jasper answered

I started leaning in my seat with my arms crossed.

"Really?" He said

"Bella, are you two going out?" Ali asked

I felt blood rush to my cheeks; Ali had a huge smile on her face and said

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded. She screamed in my ear, I kind of jumped. I looked back at Edward; he was smiling at me gently. I didn't notice that the waitress was finally back with our drinks. She set them down in front of each of us. I looked back at Edward and mouthed "We'll talk about this later" he nodded. Soon Emmett was at the table. That's when the spot light was on him and Rose. They started talking. All of a sudden Jazz asked Edward and Em to join us. Without hesitation, they joined our table. I never thought lunch could be this interesting.

**~Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! Please Review. Thanks! ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Not Helping**

Alice's Point Of View:

I can't believe that Bella and Edward got back together! I wanted details, I wanted to know everything. It also looked like Rose and Emmett were getting along; maybe something more would happen between them. Rose needed to move on, especially after her last boyfriend, Royce. God, he was such an asswhole. Jasper soon found out that he was hitting Rose so he ended up kicking Royce's ass. Rose didn't know that, so she was kind of surprised that he was being nice when she finally had the guts to break up with him. I came back to reality, and looked at Edward and Bella, they were flirting and laughing.

"Aww. Aren't you guys being cute?"

Bella turned to look at me and said

"Really Ali."

"Yes really." I answered with a giggle

She rolled her eyes at me, Edward chuckled. She smacked him playfully, which made him start laughing.

"Edward, do you do any sports or anything?"

"Yeah, I play football. I'm the quarterback and the football team captain."

"Really." I said

I looked at Bella for a moment. I never thought she would go for a prep. But then again, she dated him before that so it doesn't matter.

"Wow, that really impressive. Never thought Bella would date a prep." Jazz said

"I really don't blame her; most preps I hang with are pretty annoying." He said

"Wow, a prep who's down to earth. Nice."

"Thanks." Bella answered. With an obvious sarcastic tone

Edward pulled Bella close to his chest, I smiled. I haven't seen Bella this happy before she broke up with him.

"So Alice, tell me about a Bella when she was living in Phoenix." Edward said

"This should be interesting." Emmett said

"Kind of." Rose answered

"Well there's really nothing much to tell." I said

"There has to be something." Edward said

"Well, if you count Bella's love life interesting. Then I guess…"

Rose and I looked at Jasper with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked

I shook my head, he finally caught on. He stuffed his face with his food. I looked at Bella who looked really pissed. I gave her a sorry face, but that didn't fix anything. Then Edward said

"What's he talking about Bella?"

"Nothing." I answered

"Bella?" He said, looking at her

Bella was leaning in her seat again, spacing out. Jazz really did it now. Bella let out sigh, and started explaining.

"Okay, so I kind of started dating after we broke up. I tried moving on, but it just wasn't happening. Until like a year later I started dating this emo guy named, Cody. We broke up when I moved back here."

"You what…and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, come on Eddie, it's not like you didn't go out with anybody after we broke up."

"Well…but…ok you win."

"I always win, how long will it take you realize that?"

"You don't always win, and we're not finished talking about this."

"Yes, I do. And if it'll make you feel better, we'll talk about this later. Now drop it."

"Fine."

"Okay. Oh, by the way thanks a lot Jasper."

"Sorry B."

"It's cool."

"Well this has been an interesting lunch." Rose said

"Agreed." I said

"Now what?" Emmett asked

"Oh, before I forget. Emmett and I are throwing a party tomorrow. You guys up for it?" Edward asked

"Sure."

"Great."

The waitress came by and asked how were things and if we wanted desert. We just asked for the check, she gave us the check and left. We were all about to chip in, but then Edward and Emmett said they got it. Bella protested, but Edward said he got it. They paid the check with cash and we left.

Rose, Jazz, and I got in the car. But Bella was near Edward's car. They were talking for a moment, and then they kissed. He got in his car and drove off. She walked to the car and got in.

"Whoa, some guy you got there B." I said

"Yeah."

She started the car and drove off to the freeway. We headed back to Forks and went to Bella's House. We got out of the car and went inside the house. Now Mrs. Rivera came out into the living room and said hello. She told us that she had some things to do so we had the house to ourselves. So we just watched TV, soon my eyes were getting heavy….I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

~**Not my best chapter but it's better than nothing. Anyway enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing! It helps me a lot. Thanks! ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: What I Don't Know**

Edward's Point Of View:

After lunch yesterday, a lot of things about Bella were finally revealed. I couldn't believe she would keep something like that from me, I told her about my… wait, that's a lie. There are some things that I haven't told Bella myself. We have a lot of talking to do. I shook my head and finally got off my bed and grabbed my cell. I dialed Bella's number. It started ringing, after the third ring Bella answered.

"_Hello?"_

She sounded tired; I must have woke her up.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"_No, well kind of. What's up?"_

"Um, forget about it, you should go back to sleep."

"_No, it's fine. It's just that Ali wanted to go shopping today. And I got worn out, so I took a nap."_

"That bad?"

"_You have no idea. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"_

"Not now, you think you can come over?"

"_Yeah. Um, I'll be there in a few."_

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye."

The line went dead. I went to my closet and got dressed. I went down stairs, I heard the TV from the stair case. I headed for the living room.

"Hey Em."

He turned to me and waved. I joined him on the couch, and let out a sigh. Emmett poked me with his elbow and said

"Still upset about lunch yesterday?"

"I don't know Emmet; I know I shouldn't be upset. But I just can't help…"

"What to think that she might have slept with a few of them?"

I didn't say anything, was I that obvious? I felt Em put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Come on Edward, Bella's not that type of girl."

"Really? Emmett I feel like I don't even know her anymore. She's a completely different person now."

"Not really. Deep down Edward, she's still Bella."

I thought about that for a moment, he was right. Somewhere deep down Bella hasn't changed. I was about to say something, but then the door bell went off. I got up and went to the door. I let Bella in, and she waited for me to say something. I grabbed her hand and went to my room. I closed the door, Bella sat on my bed and waited. I walked over to my black couch, and sat down.

"Okay, so what happened at lunch yesterday…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did you ever…"

She was silent, and just stared at the gold carpet. I was getting anxious.

"Uh, earth to Bella."

She snapped out of it and then said

"Edward, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"How many?"

"Uh…um, 12."

My jaw dropped. But then again my record was worse. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you…you also slept with Cody."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"12 huh."

"Edward, you've done worse. I know you have."

"Okay you win. But still…"

"No, Edward, I accept the fact that you were a manhore... but as much as I hate the fact that you did Tanya, I look past that because I slept with others as well. So if this is going to work, we need to be able to get over all the things that happened in the past."

"So, you didn't… you didn't love them did you?"

"Really Edward? Oh my god, did you love all the girls that you screwed?"

"Okay, I get it."

She shook her head, and then said

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, just needed to get things cleared up."

"Alright…well I better get going."

"No." I said

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her close to my body.

"Okay, I guess I can stay awhile."

She turned around, and kissed me. I deepened the kiss. I pushed her on the bed gently, I looked at her face.

"I love you."

She smiled. Then she put her hand on my face.

"I love you too."

I kissed her again, then I heard a huge 'bang' noise. I looked over at the door, and it was Emmett. Again.

"AH! MY EYES, THEY BURN!"

"God damn it Emmett." I said

I hopped off my bed and ran after Emmett. Emmett ran down the stairs and headed for the back. I finally got close enough and I tackled him.

"I was just joking Edward."

"Every damn time Em."

"I'm sorry Eddie. Gosh."

"Alright."

I got up, I saw Bella at the back door.

"Never could get any privacy." She said

"Only when Emmett's around." I said

"Yeah, real funny you two." Emmett said

Emmett went by me, but he got me in a head lock. I struggled to get out of the hold but eventually I did and we started wrestling. I heard Bella laughing. Just like old times.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Party at the Cullen's**

Bella's Point Of View:

I just finished my make-up. I straightened my hair; I looked at my over all outfit that Alice had bought during one of our shopping trips. I was wearing a black v-back tank with light denim shorts and purple high tops. With my stacks of bracelets and my fake silver ring. I left my bathroom and went down stairs. Rose and Ali were waiting in the living room.

"Ready?" I asked

They got up. I looked at their outfits; Ali was wearing a floral cloth tank from Hollister with denim shorts and vans. She had her pixie hair spiked at the ends. And her make up was pretty light. Now for Rosalie…she was wearing a lose with shirt that had something on it, I couldn't make it out, she also had denim shorts with slip on converse with a long silver necklace. I took my eyes of their outfits and then asked

"Where's Jazz?"

"The little loser says he has a stomachache. He's too lazy to get out of bed." Ali answered

"That's your loser Ali."

"I know, I'm just upset that he won't go to the party."

"Don't worry, we'll have an awesome time without him."

"Hell yeah we will." Rose said

I laughed. I grabbed my car keys and we headed out the door. We got in my car and we were off.

**~About 30 minutes later~**

We finally got to the house, the place was filling up with almost every teen in Forks. We got out of the car and went toward the house. The huge groups of people were crowding the doorway. But I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up, thank god it was Edward. I grabbed Ali who grabbed Rose, Edward got us through the door. The place was crowded, the music was booming. They were playing "Look at me Now" by Chris Brown. Edward pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Glad you guys could make it." He yelled over the music

"Is always like this?" Ali asked

"Yes." I answered

"Nice." Rose said

"Hey you guys want a drink?" Edward asked

"Sure." We all said

He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers and led us to the kitchen. We came in the middle of a chugging contest. It looked like Emmett was winning. I turned back to look at Rose's face. She was blushing, Ali was laughing. I smiled then turned to Edward. He handed me a red cup. I took a sip, he handed Ali and Rose a cup. Then he got one for himself.

I smiled at him, he smiled back. He was leaning in for a kiss but then something pushed me. My drink luckily didn't spill. I looked to see what the hell was going on. My eyes landed on…Tanya.

"Excuse me would really work." I said

"Yeah, but I don't respect emo sluts like you." She said

"Takes one to know one." I said

"You're really pushing it emo."

"What are you gonna do? Cause if I remember correctly, didn't I fuck your ass up?"

"You better watch yourself."

"Right back at you."

She gave Edward a dirty look, I turned around to see his face. He returned that dirty look. Tanya left the kitchen. I looked back Edward and asked

"What the hell was that about?"

He was silent for a moment, I couldn't wait to hear his answer.

"It's nothing. I didn't know she got out the hospital early."

"Well it didn't look like nothing. What going on Edward?"

"Just let it go Bella. Let's just enjoy the party."

I looked at him with serious eyes, but I just let it go like he said. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He brought me close so he could kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. But suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took my lips away from Edward's and looked behind me again.

"Nice party Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah, if you guys are just going to suck faces all night, then get a damn room."

I rolled my eyes then he said

"If not, Eddie, you're up."

I looked up at Edward then back to Emmett with judging eyes. I felt his eyes on me. I turned back to him. Then I said

"Go for it."

"Alright!" Emmett yelled

Emmett took Edward and got him ready. The guys lifted him up, he grabbed the sides of the beer barrel. They put the plastic tube in his mouth then they started yelling "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG" I shook my head. I lifted myself up and sat on the counter. Soon Ali and Rose joined me.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Hell yeah." Ali answered

"Someone's drunk." I said

"What can I say she's a light weight." Rose answered

We laughed for a long moment.

"What's going on over here?"

"Oh, Edward chugging some beer." I said

"Nice."

Some time later Edward was put down. He gave a few high fives to the guys then came back to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Had fun?" I asked

"Yes. But are you having fun?"

"A little."

"Then lets do something."

"Like what?"

"Up for a game with some shots?"

"You're on."

"Alright, Emmett! Get the potrone."

Emmett went to a cabinet and got several shot glasses and the bottle of potrone. He cleared a part of the middle counter table. He set it all up. Edward and I walked over there.

"So here are the rules on the count of three, drink as many shots as possible. And we'll see where it goes from there." Emmett said

"You ready babe?" Edward asked

"Bring it." I answered

_This wasn't going to end well._ I thought.

**~Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but here's another chapter. Sorry that if it's short. Please review. Thanks!~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:Teenage Dream

Bella's Point Of View:

Edward and I were now on the dance floor. It look me awhile to convince him the dance with me but eventually he gave in. Oh, and I ended up winning the shot game. So I'm a bit in and out of it. I don't know when but Edward dragged us out of the dance floor and took us upstairs. I tripped a few times but Edward caught me. We both laughed, it doesn't help being clumsy. We got to his room. Edward closed the door I fell back on his gold bed.

I felt Edward sit on the bed. I looked up at him then looked around the glass room. I started giggling, too many memories. So much history.

"What?" Edward asked

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He said

"I was just thinking about all the time we spent here together. Even when we were babies."

"Yeah. We had some good times though."

"Dude we had a blast."

"Except when my mom walked in on us when we played truth or dare with Emmett and his friends."

"Weren't you grounded for a month?" I asked

"Hell yeah I was."

"I think your mom took it well that day."

"What are you fucking nuts?"

We both laughed, then we looked at each other right in the eyes. Edward leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. I slowly opened my mouth. He slowly slid his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues moved in a rhythm, it brought out passion, it brought out lust. Something that I haven't felt for a long time. I pulled him closer to me. I pulled away so I could breathe. But his lips trailed to the hollow base of my neck. I let out a few moans. I hear Edward keep whispering that he loves me and that I'm beautiful. I smile to myself, soon I hear the zipper of Edward's pants unzip. I bring his face back up so I could look at him.

"Edward…" I began

"Sorry."

I was silent for a moment. I wanted him to continue. But would it be right?

"Do you want to?" He asked

I didn't answer right away, but then I said

"Yeah."

We began kissing again. We stripped each other and went all the way. I ended up on Edward's chest with his arms around me. Sleep was taking over, but before I drifted away into sleep I whispered

"I love you Edward."

**~ Hey! I know the chapter is very short, but it's kind of hard to come up with new ideas for every chapter. Edward and Bella sleep together, I didn't want to detail too much because of the rating. Anyway enjoy! Please Review. Thanks! ~ **

** -Color-Eye1221**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:Left Behind**

Edward's Point Of View:

I felt the sun's light on my eyes. I groaned and turned to the side. I felt around the sheets. I opened my eyes. Bella was gone. I saw a piece of paper. I unfolded it and it said

**Edward**

**Ali and Rose got Em to wake me. Went home, I'll call you later.**

** Bella**

Emmett barged in again. Damn it! My phone went off I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello." I said

"You're up." Bella said

"Yeah, just got your note."

"Oh."

I got out of bed and got in my pj's.

"So when did you leave?"

"Around 5."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Emmett wouldn't shut up about what happened last night. I had to pay the guy 50 bucks for him to stop talking."

I chuckled.

"Look I gotta go."

"Can you come over later?"

"Um…no. Sorry."

"Oh, forget it then."

"Edward, you can come over around noon though."

"Oh, okay then. What's the address?"

"346 Denver Ave."

"That's near Johnson Park, right?"

"Yeah, my house is the 2 story brown house."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"I love you Edward."

"Love you too."

The line went dead. I looked at the clock. It was 11:30. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I went downstairs. I passed by the kitchen. I walked back and saw Emmett leaning on the counter with black shades on. I walked towards him and said

"Bro go to bed already."

He mumbled something. I couldn't make it out. I let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around my neck and walked him upstairs. I got him to his room. He fell on top of the bed and snored away. I shook my head. I went back downstairs and left. I got in my car and drove to Bella's place.

**~Sometime Later~**

I was in front of Bella's house. I walked to the door and ringed the doorbell. The door opened. It was Alice.

"Hey Ali."

"Hi Edward. Come in."

I walked inside the house. It was nice inside. A lot of dark and medium colored furniture. I looked back at Ali. She was squeezing the temples of her head.

"Partied hard last night?" I asked

"Just a bit."

"Aspirin, water, and sleep should help." I said

"Yeah, sleep."

"Um, where's Bella?"

"Upstairs."

"Where are her parents?"

"Out of town for the weekend. They'll be back Monday night."

"Okay. You get some sleep. You could use it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go bother your girlfriend."

I laughed softly. I went upstairs. I should of asked Ali which room was Bella's. Oh well. I went to the first door I saw, I opened the door it was a guest room. I went to another door it was the hall bathroom. I opened the door that was near the end of the hallway. I opened the door slowly. I saw Bella under the covers sleeping peacefully. I smiled. I went in and closed the door silently and climbed into bed with her. She moaned then turned to face me.

"Hey."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. You just get here?"

"Yeah. Ali let me in."

"Oh."

"Heard your folks are out of town."

"Yeah. They needed a couple of days away from me."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

"Now what?"

"Wanna take a nap with me?"

"Sure."

She turned back around and got comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her waist. A few minutes later I fell asleep.

**~ Cheesy moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to have a lot of drama. I'll update again soon. Please Review. Thanks! ~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A Surprise Gone Bad**

Alice's Point Of View:

I woke up on the couch. Rose was in her room. So was Jasper. My hangover was fading. Thank god. I got up and headed for the kitchen, but then the doorbell went off. I went to get the door. I opened it and my mouth dropped.

"Cody?"

"Hey Ali."

He walked in and gave me a hug. I hugged him back half hearted. I pulled away and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Bella."

"So you flew all the way from Phoenix to talk to her. A phone call would have been cheaper."

"I just want to talk to her, to get her to see that I still believe in what we had."

"That's nice to hear but it's over between you two."

"Jut let me talk to her."

"Cody I don't think that's a good idea."

Cody was already gone.

"Shit!" I mumbled

I ran upstairs he was near the end of the hall. I ran to stop him but it was too late. Then I heard him say

"What the hell?"

"Cody what the hell are you doing here." Bella said

"I came to see you." He answered

"I thought you said you broke up with him Bella." Edward said

"I did."

I went to Bella's room. Bella looked at me and asked

"Ali?"

"He just showed up. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Never mind what I'm doing here. You, get away from my girlfriend." Cody said to Edward

Edward looked at him funny then said

"Your girlfriend. Cause last time I checked she **my **girlfriend."

Edward got out of Bella's bed and got in Cody's face. I looked back and fourth at them then looked at Bella. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She leaped out of bed and pushed them away from each other.

"Knock it off you two!" She YELLED

She dropped her hand from Cody's chest. Edward grabbed her hand from his chest.

"Cody, I'm with Edward now. I know you still believe in us, but you need to move on."

"I'm not going to give up." He answered

"Go home Cody." Bella said

Cody grabbed Bella's arm, then Edward threw a punch. Cody was on the ground. Edward pulled Bella close to him. Cody got up his hand was on his face. He tried to hit Edward but he moved but Bella ended up getting hit instead. Bella touched her face then threw a punch. She straddled Cody and kept punching. Edward and I had to stop her.

"I got her, just get him out of here." He said

I nodded. I got Cody up and went downstairs. I dropped him on the couch and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack. I wonder what Bella will do now.

**~ Another chapter finished. I'll update again soon. Please Review. Thanks! ~ -Color-Eye1221**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Move On**

Bella's Point Of View:

I pushed away from Edward and looked in the mirror. There would be a light bruise around my eye tomorrow. I turned back to Edward and said

"Sorry about him."

"It's like another Jacob Black."

"Yeah, except Jacob started dating Leah. And left me alone."

"I see he's an emo too."

"More like goth. He's very clingy."

"He can't fight for shit."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a moment. Then I broke the silence.

"Alright then, I'm going to talk to Cody and see what all of this is about."

Edward didn't want me to talk to Cody. So I went towards him and kissed him.

"Edward don't worry about Cody."

"Obviously he's still into you. So…"

"Edward I'm **your **girlfriend. Not his."

"I know but…"

"No, I love you. I'm with you not him. So don't worry about him."

"Okay."

"Alright. You might want to stay up. I don't need you knuckleheads fighting again. Or trying to fight again."

"Shut up."

I giggled then went downstairs. I saw Cody and Ali in the living room. I cleared my throat. Ali looked at me then left the room and went upstairs. Cody sat up straight while still holding the ice pack to his eye.

"How's your eye?" I asked

"It's okay. How's your cheek?"

"It's cool."

We were quiet for a moment then I said

"Cody why are you here?"

"Because I miss you."

"Cody you need to move on."

"I can't. You were the best girlfriend I ever had. And I don't want to lose you."

"Cody that's really sweet, but I'm with Edward now. And I love him a lot."

"What do you see in him anyway? He's prep. And if I remember correctly you completely hate preps."

"He was my ex-boyfriend. We've known each other since we were kids."

"Wait, he's the guy you talked about."

"Yeah."

"Oh, but I'm still going to believe in us. If something ever happens between you two I'll always be waiting."

"Cody, if you really care about me, you won't come back, you won't talk to me again. You'll move on."

He thought about that for a moment then said

"If that's what you want, then okay. I guess I'll be leaving."

He handed me the ice pack and left. I heard footsteps to from the stairs. I looked over at the stairs. Ali stood there quietly with an expression that said, "Are you okay?" She walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. When I looked back up Edward was at the end of the staircase. Ali and I separated and I went towards Edward. He wrapped his arms around me. It washed the guilt away. He pulled away to look at my face and asked

"You okay?"

"I am now."

He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I heard Jazz and Rose arguing on the way downstairs. I shook my head. When they got to the living room they looked at us for a long moment then they asked

"What's going on?"

"It's a long story." Ali answered

"Well, who's hungry?" I asked

"I'm starved." Rose said

"Me too." Ali said

"Then lets head to IHOP."I said

"Alright."Jazz said

We all got ready except for Edward then got in my car and went to IHOP. I'm just glad I can chill with my friends and my boyfriend. I need a break from drama.

**~Well another chapter finished. Hope you guys like it. Please Review. Thanks! ~**

** -Color-Eye1221**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:Shattered

Edward's Point Of View:

Time went by again…everything was going between Bella and I. Her friends went back to Phoenix. Emmett told me that he and Rose were going to try to date. Anyway, History was almost over. Every time you want something to go by fast, the slower time goes by. When the bell rang I went to the Gym, Bella had PE. When I get there most of the girls were already out of the locker room and were now surrounding me.

I tried looking over them to find Bella. When I finally did I walked passed them and went towards her.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." She said back

She looked at the group of girls then back at me and said

"Wanna give them a show?"

"Confused."

She put her right hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I heard a lot of gasps. I ignored them and focused on the kiss. Deepening it. She pulled away, smiling at me, then she grabbed my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. On our way there I asked

"What was that about?"

"Nothing really."

"Really Bella, come on I know you better than that."

"Okay fine, half of those preps were talking shit. So I felt like getting back at them. "

"What were they saying?"

"Don't worry about it."

I didn't say anything after that. I can probably guess what they were saying. Every girl I messed around with always had something to say about me. Especially to my girlfriends. We were in the cafeteria waiting in line. Bella and I were talking, soon Tanya was here. She came up behind Bella and said

"Hey Bella, hey Eddie."

"For the thousand time, don't call me Eddie."

"What do you want Tanya?"

"Just wanted to let you know something about our little Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"He never told you?"

"Tell me what?" Bella asked looking at me

"Tanya, don't."

"She should know Edward."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"C'mon Edward. If you don't tell her I will."

I was silent. I couldn't say a thing. What could I say? I felt like I wasn't even there…like I was looking from a different point of view. Tanya continued to speak and said

"He never told about Shannon?"

"Who's Shannon?" Bella asked

"His ex-girlfriend."

"What about her?" Bella asked, again

"Edward never told you about the son they had together?"

"What?" Bella yelled

I stared at Tanya. This was low even for her. What was I going to tell Bella how could I explain anything to her?

"You had to bring this up Tanya?"

"I told you, I was going to get back at you. Consider ourselves even." She replied

She walked away,then looked back and said

"Hey Eddie, if you two aren't together after this. You know where to find me."

She was finally gone. I looked at Bella. And said nothing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Black Sheep**

Bella' Point Of View:

What the hell was wrong with the world? Everything was crashing down; I know I said I wanted a boyfriend like Eli Goldsworthy from Degrassi but I didn't mean literally. Edward had a dead ex-girlfriend, but he had a son with this chick. And all he could do was stand there and do nothing…not on my watch. I stared at him and waited for him to look back; when he finally did I started talking.

"So, anything you wanna share?"

"Bella c'mon don't be like that." He said

"Shut up Edward. You have a lot of explaining to do before I kick your ass."

"Okay, okay. Not here, somewhere where it's quiet."

"Fine, let's go."

We got out of the lunch line; everyone was staring at us when I looked up, I covered my face a little with my hand and walked really fast to escape the staring eyes. We were finally outdoors, Edward walked down the long hallway that led to the school parking lot. Edward stopped, then leaned against the stonewall with his hands in his pockets. I leaned against the pole that was across from him with my arms crossed.

"So, what's with this Shannon chick?"

"Shannon Wilton was a handful girlfriend and baby mama."

"So how did this drama come to be?"

"After you dumped me, I started drinking, partying, and every other teen drama cliché. I met Shannon at Maggie Hartford's party. We talked, but I was drunk so you can see how that ended."

"You flirted and spilled your guts to her."

"Yeah. But somehow we ended up dating. Things always got bad but in the middle of those arguments we always ended up having sex. 4 or 5 months later Shannon got pregnant."

"And?"

"I didn't want to believe it, so I went to my Dad and made Shannon go through another pregnancy test. Again she came back positive."

"What were her thoughts on the subject?"

"She wanted to keep it. I wanted her to get an abortion."

"You guys ended up keeping it."

"Bella, I didn't want a kid. But we argued about the baby. She got her way; we went through the whole pregnancy. Wyatt was born on May 15th 2007."

"What happened after that?"

"The more time went by Shannon and I started to argue more. One night we were out to meet Shannon's parents for dinner. Shannon and I weren't talking to each other. On the way there we ended up in a car accident."

I stared at Edward; he was looking at the ground. I could tell he was seeing it replay in his head.

"Wyatt died after the impact." He said, his voice cracked. He was starting to cry.

"Edward…I—"

"Shannon was in a coma for a month. She never woke up so her parents pulled the plug."

I felt like I was going to cry. All that pain…I couldn't imagine that. Well I couldn't feel like that.

"And I just ended up having a neck injury. A broken leg and arm. Glass stabbed in my stomach and tons of bruises and cuts. And a fatal concussion."

I couldn't say anything. What could I say? Knowing that your family went through all that pain. I lost my family too, but I didn't go through what Edward went through. I walked towards Edward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just like that, my son was gone and so was my girlfriend."

"Edward, it wasn't your fault."

"You know the driver that hit us didn't end up in jail. They let him go."

"The courts are always unfair. Everyone knows that."

"Wyatt was only 2 and a half years old. His birthday was a week later."

I felt tears slide down from my eyes. That poor kid. Barely a toddler, barely in this world. And he lost his life. Only if things could be a time traveling machine.

"So why would Tanya bring this up?"

"Because Shannon and Tanya were cousins."

I dropped my hand from his shoulder. I was confused, shocked, he dated her cousin after she died. Well after some time at least. Anyway, that's fucking weird.

"You dated her cousin after she died. You sure are a womanizer."

"I was like that."

"Really. Cause from where I'm standing you're still like that."

"What?"

"Edward you dated your dead ex-girlfriend's cousin. You've dated almost every girl in this school. And you have some beef with Tanya."

"You're going to bring my past? Your past is just like fucking Ramona Flowers. Except I don't have to defeat your ex's."

"Screw you."

"Haven't you already?"

"If you really want to know, it wasn't that good."

"What?"

I shrugged. He crossed his arms and said

"So where do we go from here?"

"What a cliché thing to say. But to be honest, maybe we need to be away from each other for a few days, weeks."

"Now that's a cliché Bella."

"We've done it before Edward."

"Yeah, but we've been away from each other long enough though. 3 years if you really want to get technical."

I rolled my eyes. Then said

"Edward, I can't stomach this in a day. I need time."

"You can have time. I just don't think we have to go on a break."

"Edward I can even look at you without thinking about what happened to you, Shannon, and Wyatt."

"What happened on leaving everything that was the past in the past?"

"Nothings changed. I just need a few days."

"We might as well break up then Bella."

"Is that what you want?"

"You know I don't. You?"

"You know I don't want to. But if you're going to be a dick then…"

"You're such a hypocrite Bella!"

"So are you Edward!"

"Not as close as you are."

"You know what fuck you Edward. We're through."

I started to walk away. I could hear Edward calling out for me. I stopped for a moment then kept on walking. I didn't want it to end this way. But everything goo that happens to me always get destroyed. My life is hell, it sucks. Why do I always end up getting hurt? Why do I always loose everything?

** ~Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in forever. But I finally finished another chapter. A lot of drama I know, it seems like Bella and Edward didn't last so long. But don't worry later in a chapter they'll get back together. Anyway hope you enjoy. Please Review!~**

**-Color-Eye1221**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:Forever Gone?**

Edward's Point Of View:

Dumped again by the girl I loved. I tried calling for a her but that ended up being a fail. She kept walking ignoring me, she was heading for English. The bell rang so I followed after her. When I got to class she was sitting at out usual table. She was staring down at her hands, and she looked like she was crying. I went over to the table and sat down.

"Can we talk about what happened back there?

"There's nothing to talk about Edward."

"Says you."

"You really want to do this now?"

"Yes I do."

"Is there something you two would like to share?" I heard Mr. Lexington say

I turned to look at him and I'm guessing Bella did too. Then I answered

"No sir."

"Then stop talking and pay attention."

I nodded and then looked up at the whiteboard."Romeo&Juliet" was our next .What a great day to start that crappy story...the class went by slowly but it was eventually finished. I got up from my seats and headed for the parking lot.

I forgot Bella got a ride from me this .I got in the car and sat there with my hand to my mouth. Today really sucked. I ended getting dumped again and I had to drive my ex home. What the hell. The passenger door opened then closed.

"Well this is awkward."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Really Edward. Can't you stop being an ass for 5 minutes?"

"That could really be hard for me, sorry."

She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. I let out a sigh and started the car. The drive was really quiet...but I couldn't start a conversation with Bella not without arguing at least. But it was at least a try right?

"Bella I don't want to argue."

"And you think I do?"

"No. But don't think breaking up with me, again, is just a little over dramatic."

She thought about it, she took a deep breath then said

"To be honest, I actually do."

I smiled, I was about to hug her but she stopped me and said

"But that doesn't change anything."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Edward. But that's how it has to be."

"That's bullshit!"

"Maybe to you. But I hope we can-"

"Don't say that fucking cliché' line."

"Can we? Could we?"

"You know we can. But I can't just be friends. I want to be more than that. And after everything we've been through, I can't just be friends."

"You're right. Well I guess this is it then."

"I guess so."

She got out of the car and ran towards the house. Once the front door was closed I felt a tear slid down my face. Maybe this was the ending of the Bella and Edward. It was over. We were over.

~Hey! Another chapter finished...Bella and Edward are through, but that will change very the chapter is short. Don't worry. I'll try to update Review. Thanks!~

-Color-Eye1221


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:Wonderland…but no Alice**

Edward's Point Of View:

Almost 3 months had gone by…I went back to my old ways. Well, sort of. I hung out with the football team again and endured the gossiping cheerleaders and blondes. I didn't see Bella around school anymore. She transferred out of Mr. Lexington's class. And Tanya just so happened to transfer in. She tried flirting, as usual, but I kept ignoring her. I always have to rush out of class just to get away from her. Finally letting those thought come to an end I looked up at the clock…5 minutes left of class.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing after school?"

I let out a harsh deep breath and said

"For the last time Tanya, stop calling me that!"

I got up and rushed out the door. A second later the bell finally rang. I headed for the parking lot. I wasn't paying attention and I crashed into something.

"I'm really sorry. My fault."

"We really gotta stop meeting like this." The sweet voice said

I haven't heard that voice in such along time. I looked up at Bella. She looked a little different, but not too different. I looked back at the ground I knocked her books down. I crouched down and started stacking. When I was finished I stood up and handed them to Bella.

"Sorry, again."

"It's fine." She said and grabbed her books from me

"So…um, how have you been?" I asked

"Uh, good. Recently went to a concert with Alice and Rose."

"Oh, cool. Who was it?"

"Lady Gaga. Alice tried dragging me to a Justin Bieber concert but I put my foot down on that one."

"Nice. Um, you doing anything later?"

"Um, I'm actually going to study later. And I don't want to make things awkward."

"Yeah, agreed."

"So, um-"

"Um, Edward I really gotta get going. Thanks for helping me with my books. Later."

She took off. I watched her for a moment, and then continued to my car. I drove off. I finally got home. I parked my car and went inside the house. When I closed the front door I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen door, I was about to open the door but then I heard Mom yelling.

"Emmett, it's out of the question! You're not going back…you just got home!"

"Your mother is right Emmett."

"You guys don't get to make that choice for me!"

"If you're not going to do it for us, do it for your brother!" Mom yelled

"Stop with the whole guilt trip Mom!"

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I ran off to the stairs and went to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed. I started crying, but the next thing I did was punch the wall. I punched it again, again, and again. There was a huge crack, dent in the wall. I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled

"Can I come in bro?"

"Yeah." I answered

Emmett came in my room. I looked at him for a second then I wrapped my good hand over my red one.

"I'm guessing you heard us arguing in the kitchen."

"Yeah, so you're going back."

"I honestly don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Well don't let me be the one to stop you."

"C'mon Eddie don't be like that."

"Please don't call me that."

"Tanya still annoying you?"

"You have no idea, dude, ever since Bella and I broke up…it's been worse."

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, but I literally ran into Bella today."

"Really,huh."

"What's with that?"

"What?"

"What you said before. Is there something going on with Bella?"

"I promised Rose I wouldn't spill."

"Is Rose here? No. Talk Em."

"It's nothing."

"Emmett you were never a good liar when it comes to me. Spill."

"Ok fine. I was talking to Rose on the phone last week, and she told me that Bella was seeing someone."

"What? When?"

"She told me they met at a Black Veil Brides concert. They became friends and a month or so later they got together."

"What's his name?"

"Alec. He has a sister named Jane."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Look on Facebook and see for yourself."

I got my laptop and sat on my bed. I turned it on and waited for it to warm up. My hand was throbbing a little.

"How are you going to tell Mom about the wall.

"I don't know."

I looked back at my laptop it was on my log in. I entered my password. I went on the internet and went on Facebook. My email was already typed in. I typed my password in, once logged in I clicked on 'Friends'

I scrolled down. I found Bella and clicked on her picture. Her profile came up. I saw her pictures. To get a better view of them I clicked on her photos.

There they were Alec and Bella. Alec had black emo cut hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, he was perfect for Bella. I continued to look through the pictures until I saw one of them kissing. I closed the window and mildly slammed my laptop closed. That really hurt, seeing the girl I love with another guy.

"Wow, she's really moved on."

"You'll get her back Edward. Maybe not now, but some day. I know you will."

"Thanks for the support."

"Now, back to my problem. Do you think I should go back?"

"You already know my answer dude."

"Then I'll stay. I won't re-enroll in the army."

"But, if you want to go back. Then I'll respect your choice."

Emmett stared at me for a moment, then he pulled me in for a hug. We were silent. He let me go then left. I still just stood there, seeing everything I cared for leaving me. Leaving my life. So much for things getting better. My phone went off. I took it out from my back pocket. It was an unknown number. But I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Edward?" _A familiar voice said

"Ali?"

_"Hey Edward."_

"What's up?"

_"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about Bella's birthday."_

**~Hey! Another chapter about the wait, again. It took me awhile to come up with an idea for this chapter. So Bella is with a new guy. Hope you guys don't hate that. There will probably be a drama love triangle. Well hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review. Thanks!~**

** -Color-Eye1221**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn (Sleeping With Sirens :D)

Edward's Point Of View:

Could things get any worse? Emmett and Ali were practically forcing me to "help" plan Bella's surprise birthday party that was going to be at my house. I didn't see the point to be honest. Bella always hated birthday parties. Well for the most part she just completely hated birthdays in general. She didn't see the point on celebrating on getting older it was just another passing year. So anyways the details about the party were done within a week before Bella's birthday. Ali was a fucking crazy little thing about the party, but quite a genius event planner. At this point I thought I was free from the party in general…but no. I was so beyond fucking wrong.

Emmett, Rose, Ali, and also Jazz argued about how they believed it was a good idea to stick around for the party. Like hell it would be. I tried persuading to all of them to not let me go. But my persuading failed miserably. I was planning to go to starbucks and wait till it was dark enough to look at the stars at this meadow I found as a kid. It was somewhere where I liked to go to when I had a ton of shit on my mind. But no those plans had to be canceled thanks to all of them wanting me to attend to the party to be social. But I socialize with enough people at school so why do the fuck do I need to socialize at this damn party that is celebrating my ex's birthday for crying out loud! As much as I didn't want to go I would seriously do anything to make Ali stop whining and complaining about why I should go. For such a pixie little girl she is HUGELY annoying. God I feel bad for Jasper. She must be a pain in the ass when she's mad. Anyway it was the night of the party I was getting dressed. I put on some semi skinny jeans, my v-neck white tee, and my black vans. I went downstairs luckily my parents were out of town, both on business. They wouldn't be back till next week.

Ali had some pretty good timing or we just got lucky. As I was finally at the end of the staircase I heard some noises from the kitchen. I went towards the kitchen I could see Emmett was setting all the party beverages up. He bought 2 huge ass tins of beer. And endless bottles it seems of other types of alcohol. I went by his side and said

"Jesus bro did you have a total ball at Bevmo?"

He looked at me with shy eyes then said

"Maybe…"

"I'll take that as a total yes. Dude there's no way in hell that we're going to be able to finished ALL of this." I said waving my hands all around the alcohol

"That's what the football team is for."

"You invited the football team and cheerleaders didn't you?"

"Well crazy pixie wanted to invite more people, so yes I did. That and we need help getting rid of all the drinks."

"Fine whatever just help me and keep Tanya away from me."

"What makes you think she'll even come to a party that is for Bella?"

"The fact that I'm still single and that she goes where the cheerleaders and blondes go along with the football team that's why."

"Wow."

"Yup."

I went to the fridge and got the water out then I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured some water into the glass. I took a sip as I put the water back into the water then the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it." I said as I placed my glass on the counter

I went to the door and opened it. Ali, Rose, and Jazz were there.

"Hey hey guys…not trying to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"We're just here to drop off the last minute decorations." Ali said pushing her way passed me

I closed the door and let out a sigh. And walked back into the kitchen there I saw a make out session between Rose and Em. I walked backwards and turned as soon as I got back near the staircase. I went back upstairs as I went up the stairs I saw Ali and Jazz putting up balloons and stuff up in the living room. I could see them smiling and playfully arguing about where certain things should be hung or placed. I saw Jazz kiss Ali that only just made me sadder and miss Bella even more. Or maybe it was just because I wanted to girlfriend to argue with, to cuddle, to kiss, and to hold. But no. I was picky and I knew what I wanted but she was someone that didn't want to be with me. She was someone I couldn't have. I finally stop in my train of thought and headed back to my room.

Once in my room I went towards my closet and I dug around for a box I hid in there. I finally found it; I picked it up and went to my bed. I sat down and I opened the lid. There inside were old pictures of Bella and me when we were kids on the swings. There were old picture of Bella and I kissing and holding hands…those 3 years seemed so long ago. Yet it feels like all of those past memories just happened yesterday, but who am I kidding. I was about to put the lid back onto the box until I saw a picture of deceased baby boy, Wyatt. He had my eyes and my face but he had Shannon's hair and smile yet all I can think about when I stare at this picture of my son…I just hear and remember the screams from Shannon's and from Wyatt's it was like a total whiplash. I could feel a tear rolling from the corner of my eye I whipped it away and I dropped the picture back into the box and closed it. I got up from my bed and placed the box back into my closet in the very back of it.

I had a party to get ready for as I heard the doorbell ring again….

**~Hello Everybody! I know it's been a very LONG time since I've updated but I had a ton of personal things go on along with writers block. Anyway I re-wrote this chapter since the one I had was pretty terrible. Anyway I hope you enjoy…I'll try to update again soon.~**

**-EmoPanda1221**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Do it now , Remember it later (Sleeping With Sirens :D)

Bella's Point Of View:

Well today I had a semi difficult day. Where to being on the list of things that lead to this you may ask?

birthday

was hiding something

Ali there's a "surprise" birthday party being held to celebrate my old age

So pretty much ever since Ali called me to wish me a happy birthday everything went a little downhill. For as long as I've known her she knows I absolutely HATE celebrating my birthday. Well celebrating anybody's birthday to be honest. But knowing Ali she will never take no for an answer. When I got home today after work this happened…

_**~Flashback~**_

_I park my car in the driveway. I hop out and lock my car up and everything and head towards the door. As I unlock the door all of a sudden I get streamers popped near my face with Ali, Rose, Jazz, and my parents in perfect unison _

"_Happy Birthday!"_

"_Ummm…?" Was all I could say._

"_Someone's speechless." Ali said_

"_More like baffled."I said_

"_Why babes?"My dad asked_

"_Well for the certain fact that I hate celebrating my birthday."I answered_

"_Oh c'mon Bella."Ali said_

"_No."_

"_Bella just for one year can you over look your extreme dislike towards birthdays for one day?" Rose asked_

"_Um let me think about that…uh no."I answered _

"_Well sorry I'm not taking no for an answer this year. You're going to celebrate your birthday this year missy whether you like it or not."Ali said _

"_You never take no for an answer Ali."I said in a mean tone_

"_Exactly. So when I come back you better have your emo butt dressed and ready."Ali said in a bossy manner_

"_I have nothing to wear. So ha!"I said_

"_Ha-ha nice try, I went shopping. The bag is in your room on your bed. Consider it a birthday present."Ali said_

_Fuck! I thought to myself…leave it to Ali always be one step ahead of me. As they left that's when my mom said_

"_Your friends are right Bella, you should celebrate your birthday not loath it. Most teenage girls enjoying celebrating their birthdays."_

"_Well sorry I'm not like most teenage girls. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready." I said as I headed towards the stairs._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I was finished getting ready. I got into the new clothes that Ali bought for me. I was wearing a wrinkled type of tube top corset, with very dark skinny jeans, with studded type black heels, and I had a layered necklace with crosses along with a layered studded bracelet. I had my nails painted black and my emo cut/scene hair was straightened and teased a little. As I was finishing my make-up I heard the doorbell go off. I finished with what I was doing and went downstairs. When I got there my Dad had already opened the door to let Ali and Rose into the house.

"Happy Ali?" I said while gesturing to my outfit

She looked at me then said

"Yes. See was that so hard?"

"Shut up." I said

Ali stuck her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes then I looked at their outfits. Ali was wearing a floral ruffled tube tope that had a brown belt on it, ripped skinny jeans, with white vans, and a brown beaded leather strap bracelet. With her hair in her normal straightened pixie spikes. Now Rosalie was wearing a dark navy blue whit polka dotted tube top corset that had a bow on it, some light ripped short shorts, with light grey vans, and some rose bud earrings. Rose's blonde hair was curled at little.

"Okay enough screwing around and wasting time. We better get going." Ali said

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked

"That's for us to know and for you to dot-dot-dot." Rose said

"Yeah sure, you guys do know this is called kidnapping?"

"Oh stop being melodramatic Bella. Now let's go." Ali said

I let a sigh escape from my lips and I grabbed my phone and car keys. But soon Ali snatched my keys from me and gave then to Rose. She pulled something out of her back pocket. It was a blindfold. _Shit. _I thought to myself . Next thing I know Ali turns me around and ties the blindfold over my eyes. As I'm being pushed towards the door I hear my parents say

"Have a good time girls!"

"We will. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Rivera."

I get placed into my car and some I hear the car start and we take off….

_What was Ali getting me into?_ I thought

~**Hello again… well here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks :)~**

**P.S. All outfits that are described are on my profie it's labeled. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Props&Mayhem(PierceTheVeil:D)**

Edward's Point of View:

"Bella's" birthday party was going was having a good . .Some even getting cross I wouldn't mind getting in on that.I went to my boy was an old friend of and I went our separate ways once we entered high went with the stoner rep and I the classic popular jock one.  
Yet after all that we remained great was there when Bella dumped was there when my brother left for the 's been there for me through thick and thin.  
Once I get close to him I greet him with a slap/shake on the I say  
"Ricky I know you ain't lighting that shit without me nigga." As I point to the huge blunt he has in between his thumb and index finger  
Ricky laughs a little then says  
"Eddie bro you're just in time."  
I don't know why it always bugged me when Tanya called me doesn't bug me when my brother says it at ... it was because Bella was the person who really started that when we were kids.  
Anyway Ricky was already taking a few hits then passes it to me.I take a couple hits first until I feel someone take it from me as I'm in the middle of inhaling.I look to see that it's hands it back to Ricky and pulls me away.  
He finally stops pulling me and hits me upside my head.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Enjoying the party."  
"That was stupid Edward."  
"It was just one out."  
"That's what you said to Dad about the high THC and the little alcohol they found in your system after Wyatt's death."  
I look at Emmett and soon all the anger I was holding inside soon just came out as rage.  
"Shut the fuck up Emmett! Who are you to judge me?! As I recall mom and dad had to take your ass to rehab kicking and screaming because James got you hooked on cocaine and acid! And don't ever bring up my son again!"  
I push my way pass him and I go outside.I keep walking till I'm far from the party and from legs start to feel like Jell-O.I plop my ass down on the ground and I can feel tears I begin to snob. It was my fault that Wyatt died. I killed my own son. I shouldn't have been smoking or drinking that no Shannon wanted to go home and wanted to give me a bitchy attitude that that was no excuse.  
"Hey you ok?"  
I hear someone say.I look over my shoulder and I hear the person I just turn around and it's Bella.I turn back around and I place my arms in my knees and say.  
"I've been better."  
"I know it's none of my business but I over heard your conversation with Emmett."  
Oh no.  
"Bella...I..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because you didn't need to know.  
"Obviously I guess."  
"What do you want Bella? You here just to make me feel like shit even more?"  
"That's never my intention."  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm here for my best friend who's acting like a total asshole who's feeling sorry for himself."  
"Best friend? We haven't been best friends for 3 damn years now."  
"But I still know you better than you know yourself."  
"I doubt it."  
"I'm just trying to help you out need for the attitude."  
"I don't have a damn attitude."  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Stop lying to yourself you wanna talk you know where to find me."  
Bella says as she gets up from next to she's walking away I say  
"Yeah I do know where to find you...with your new boyfriend right?"  
She stops in her tracks and looks slightly over her shoulder then says  
"You haven't changed at never did suit you Edward and besides he's not even here,not likes it's any of your business get over yourself and stop feeling sorry for yourself as well asshole."  
She continued to walk after that and soon she was gone in the words kept repeating in my head...I'm so lost and did she have to come back into my life? Why did she have to break my heart again? Why did we even get back together? Questions I keep asking myself but never could answer...I love Bella always have and possibly always everything is so different now except for my past and forever repeating history with Bella Swan.  
"I'm such a fool." I whispered to myself  
I sat there and looked up at the night starry sky and felt a tear roll down on the side of my face.  
~Hey everyone,sorry that I haven't been things have been going on in my hope you enjoy this chapter.~  
-MyHeartlessSoul1221


End file.
